Kissing Quiseng
by Sonny-Chad-Channy
Summary: 3am. She can't sleep. In 10 hours she'll be a married woman. To the wrong man. She loves him, she truly does. But she loves HIM more. A Cameron Quiseng-based one shot. Slightly based off the song "Can't Sleep" by Allstar Weekend R&R! Thanks! 3


3am. She can't sleep. In 10 hours she'll be a married woman.

_To the wrong man. _

She loves him, she truly does. But she loves _him _more.

**"Cause I can't sleep tonight, and when I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreamin'."**

_"That was...by far...the craziest thing...I have ever done." She laughs, still out of breath. He laughs with her then comes to a halt as he grabs her hands. "I'm crazy about you." He whispers, too low for her to hear._

She gets up out of bed and walks into the kitchen of the 4,000 square foot house and sighs as she grabs a piece of cake.

_"This cake, is amazing." He says with delight. She takes his plate and shoves it into his face. "You know it might taste better if you actually got some in your mouth." She giggles. "Oh, it's ON." He declares, throwing another piece at her. _

She hates herself for doing this. He loves her, and she loves him back_. _But not like she loves _him._

_She watches in amusement as he devours the baby back ribs in front of him, barbeque sauce all over his face. "What?" He asks with a mouth full of meat. "I like ribs."_

**"Cause I can't sleep tonight. No I can't sleep and you're the reason."**

She walks back to the bedroom and puts in an old DVD.

_"You are the worst dancer in the world." She laughs, watching with entertainment. "You know you can't touch this." He announces as he continues dancing. "Step aside. Let me show you how it's done." She says stepping in, as she trips mid-dance causing them both to fall to the ground in a fit of laughter._

**"So when I stay awake, just know it's for you. I've been runnin' all day, it's no use."**

_"Okay, okay, OKAY you win!" She gives up, collapsing on the ground. "You win. I can't run anymore." He laughs landing beside her, rolling over to hover over her. "Like I said. I always win. One way or another." He smiles with a goofy grin. "You're ridiculous." She says shaking her head. "You're beautiful." He says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear._

She smiles at the memory, forever wondering what could've been as she wipes away the tears. There's a knock at the door startling her out of the chair. She approaches the door cautiously and almost screams when she looks through the peephole. She composes herself and opens the door.

_"Cameron?"_ She takes a moment to study his apperance. He looks tired. Exhausted. Stressed. Broken-hearted. And she's just a mirrored image. _"Would...would you like to come in?" _She asks, unknowing of what to do. He simply nods his head and steps inside.

The awkward silence becomes too much to bear. _"Cam, what are you doing here?" _He looks up at her._ "What, I can't just come visit an old friend?" _He smiles. God, how she missed that smile. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. _"At 3 in the morning?" _She asks, chuckling.

He steps closer and caresses the side of her face. _"I missed you." _He whispers turning to a serious tone. She meets his gaze. _"That still doesn't answer what you're doing here." _She says quitely. _"So, you don't even miss me back?" _He asks. She slaps his arm. _"Cam. What are you doing here?" _She asks with hurt gleaming in her eyes.

He sighs, turning around and running a hand through his hair._ "I...I don't know." _She crosses her arms._ "What do you mean you don't know?" _He turns to face her again. "_Is he here?" _She looks over at the picture of her and her fiance. _"Matt? No. How do you even know wh-" _He cut her off.

_"I've lost you before. And I'm not doing it again." _He says grabbing her hands and looking her in the eyes. "_Don't you think it's a little late for that_?" She asks, tears brimming her eyes. _"Don't you remember all of our times together? All of our pictures? Our videos?" _She blinks as a tear rolls down her cheek.

_"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with this?"_ He wipes away a tear with his thumb._ "Do you remember how happy we were? We can be that happy again." _She shakes her head. "_It's not that simple. We're not 17 anymore. I'm getting married tomorrow." _She says holding up her hand. _"I love you." _He whispers.

She looks up at him as more tears threaten to spill. He cups her face in his hand and kisses her passionately. Everything floods her again. Every laugh. Every cry. Every smile. Every dance. Every video. Every picture.

_And she realizes how much she still loves him._

She pulls away smiling at him._ "I love you, Cameron." _He pulls her into the tightest embrace he can, and swears to himself he'll never let go.

**"Cause I can't sleep tonight, so tell me can you sleep? Tell me can you sleep tonight?"**

A/N: Okay, so I had no idea where the heck I was going with this! Haha I guess this is somewhat a songfic. The song is "Can't Sleep" by Allstar Weekend; a.k.a the most AMAZING people in this world. The things in italics are memories. I hope you somewhat understood/followed this! The idea is that they used to be best friends, who secretly loved each other. They never said a word, and both moved on. They hadn't seen each other in a while, so he came to stop her from getting married; to stop from losing her again. Like I said...I don't know. :P

Feel free to PM if you wanna talk! Especially about Allstar Weekend! Tell me your stories of how you've met them! :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
